OVERALL OBJECTIVE: To carry knowledge and the latest technology for cancer prevention, detection, diagnosis, and control to health professionals and to the lay public. GOALS: 1. To utilize the impact of Cancer in Texas study in determining needs for program development. 2. To create partnership with state and local cancer organizations, public health agencies, and clinical and research staff within the institution. 3. To develop a comprehensive cancer prevention program including Prevention Epidemiology, Health Maintenance, and Health Education components. 4. To initiate and develop projects for the attraction of additional funding.